Make Up Your Mind
by Hannily4ever
Summary: Ashley and Shay become best friends on the set of Pretty Little Liars. They both have a crush on each other but are both too clueless to see it, one day one of them makes a move and try to keep there relationship a secret. But when Ashley's cover up Boyfriend Ryan Good proposes and she says yes, what will happen? Shay/Ashley Hanna/Emily Shayley, Buttahbenzo!
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV:

i was standing up in the alter with the one and only Ryan.

what am I doing? I think to myself as I look back at the people sitting down waiting for me to say I Do.

i spot Shay looking at me watery eyed.

She is the one I love what am I doing?

"I can't" I whisper.

"you what?" Ry asks looking at me.

"I cant" I say louder so everyone hears.

i run out of the church and stumble onto the sidewalks.

when shay comes running out.

"Ashley" she mumbles crying as she hugs me.

"don't you love him?" She questions me.

"no... I don't" I say as I look up into her bright brown eyes.

"I love you" I mumble I say as I kiss her and she deepens the kiss.

how did we get here?

Oh i'll tell you how.

* * *

It was the first day I met her I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and I didn't realize it but she couldn't keep her eyes off of me.

"you play as Hanna?" She asks me with a bright smile.

"yes" I say smiling back trying to hide the blush creeping on my face.

"I play as Emily" she says as she shakes my hand.

"hey y'all! Wanna go out for lunch to get to know each other? I'm Lucy by the way" a short girl says shaking me and the tan girl says.

"I'm shay" the girt says sweetly as I say my name.

thats her name... Shay.

A/N HEY GUYS PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO I CAN CONTINUE LOVE Y'ALL


	2. Chapter 2: Drunkness

Shay's POV:

when i I saw that blonde haired girl I didn't know what to feel something about her just made me like her but in what kind of way?

Im straight aren't I?

"hey shay you COMIN or not?!" Lucy shouts to me as I see Ashley and her on the elevator.

i run Into it before it closes almost knocking Ashley down.

"Sorry Ash" I say, "Ash? I haven't even told you that was my nickname yet" Ashley giggles showing her cute dimples.

"oh I'm sorry I-I just assumed" I say stuttering ugh I must look like a complete idiot.

i stand there silently while Ashley and Lucy just talk to each other.

my hand by accident touches Ashley's and I can't help but feel a spark.

She looks at me and then looks back at Lucy.

Did she feel that spark too?

we walk out and Lucy tells us she is going to take her car to get gas and we can meet her at a diner.

"drive in my car?" Ashley asks as I zone out.

"hello?" She asks as she waves her hand trying to get my attention.

"sorry" I say in my Canadian accent.

She giggles and asks "you're Canadian right?" I nod trying to hide my blush.

"it's cute" Ashley says as she gets in her car and she tells me to get In the front seat.

come on get it together Shay.

* * *

Ash's POV:

A COUPLE MONTHS LATER:

Shay and I are the bestest friends.

but yet she still doesn't know how much I actually love her.

her cute smile, her amazing eyes, her beautiful hair and her gorgeous Olive skin.

everything about her makes me love her even more.

She's flawless.

i love her personality.

We are having a party at her house but more like just me and her...

we always have mini get togethers and I love it.

"hey Shannon!" I say as I tackle her with a hug.

"I missed you Ash!" She says as she hugs me back.

"Come in!" She says excitedly as she opens her front door wide.

"so what do you want to do?" I ask as I plop myself on her couch studying her face.

"well I was thinking we could watch movies" Shay suggests.

"come on! We do that every time how about I cook a nice dinner for you while you actually relax for once"

"are you sure ash?" She asks.

"of course Shay! It's not like I'm going to burn the house down" I say as I get up running to the kitchen.

"um ash I'm pretty sure you would burn the house down" shay says as she giggles.

"ya ya ya, but I'll be careful" I say as I look in the fridge and cabinets for anything.

i find wine and champagne In one of the cabinets, who knew shay would like this kind of stuff?!

i take it out pouring a cup for Shay and handing it to her.

"this is just a treat before I make everything" I say as I kiss her cheek and walk away.

only if I could kiss her on her lips...

I take out noodles and start to make pasta.

One of shays favorites besides pizza.

Halfway though the cooking I see a sleeping shay on the couch.

i tip toe towards her looking at her peacefully, what an angel.

I want to kiss her.

but I can't.

but I can!

she IS sleeping...

I slowly lean In giving her a quick peck.

Luckily she doesn't move.

i go back to cooking the pasta.

* * *

Shays POV:

i feel Ashley over me when I suddenly feel her lips on mine.

i want to kiss her more but it will blow my cover.

Why is she kissing me?

she can't like me! She is dating Ryan.

i hear her walk back to the kitchen.

Ashleys POV:

"It's ready!" I say jumping on top of shay straddling her.

"YAYY!" Shay says as she opens her eyes and pulls me up with her holding my hand while we walk into the kitchen.

"Wow" shay mumbles as she hugs me.

She looks at the nice decorations I put out.

The pasta with some garlic bread and wine.

"it's perfect I love you ash!" She says as she hugs me again.

* * *

We eat our pasta and we talk but the topic I hate comes up.

"so how's Ryan?" She asks taking a bite of her garlic bread.

"good" I say not in an enthusiastic way.

"what's wrong with you two?!" She asks.

"nothing"

"come on there must be something!" She says.

"well I don't know if I like him anymore. I think I might like someone else" I say.

"who?!" She asks.

"I'll tell you one day Shannon but not now" I say as I take a big gulp of wine.

* * *

Ten glasses of wine later.

yes I'm completely drunk but not as drunk as Shay.

"shannonnnn" I slur as I get up from the couch.

"stop tickling MEEE"

"NOO ash" she says tackling me.

She stares at me and I stare at her.

"remember when I told you I liked someone" I say in a none drunk way.

if I tell her now, she won't remember right?

she nods and I continue "well it's yo-" before I finish shay smashes her lips on mine I kiss her back I bite her lip making her moan.

she stop and stares at me.

"I'm tiredd" she slurs plopping herself on the couch.

"cuddle with me?" She asks as I nod.

Stumbling onto the couch

i wrap my arms tight around her but then she turns around to face me giving me a quick peck on the lips and mumbling an "I love you"

and then we slowly fall asleep.

hopefully we can remember this...


	3. Chapter 3: I Didn't Forget

Shay's POV:

I wake up with the worst headache ever. I look over to see Ashley next to me but then I recall the whole night I remember bits and pieces but the one thing keep coming to my mind is that we kissed?

"ash ash wake up!" I say to her sweetly.

She stirs and rolls around sitting up straight looking at me with a tired face, "what time is it?" She asks as I tell her the time.

"Luckily we don't have to work today" she says as she lays back down looking at me.

"do you not remember last night?" I ask as she looks at me confused. "What happened last night?" She asks, "o-oh nothing" I say as I go to get up but she grabs my arm.

"Shay are you ok? Did I hurt you?" She asks worried. "No you didn't Ash, I'm fine"...

"then whats the matter?" She asks. "Nothing I'm fine!" I snap and I automatically feel bad after words, I run upstairs quickly mumbling that I was going to take a shower.

* * *

Ashley's POV:

I remember... I remember everything.

but yet why didn't I tell her I did? Oh yeah because I am scared!

i feel so bad. She is probably mad at me.

i get up to go to the bathroom but once I open the door I realize one thing.

There is a naked Shay Mitchell staring at me.

My jaw drops and I look at her up and down.

"Um I'm sorry" I say to her as she quickly wraps her towel around.

"it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before right?" I say nervously. "Actually Ash that's exactly what it is... We haven't".

I walk out of the bathroom and shut the door awkwardly.

Ok now I think I want to kiss her more... Shit.

I leave a note on the table telling Shay I will see her at work on Monday and that my mom needed me for something today and I left.

but really the Reason why is I'm too scared to face her ever again.

* * *

Shay's POV:

its been two days since me and Ash talked witch is extremely rare to hear because we text each other 24/7.

I can't go a day without wanting to kiss her and make her be mine, I just needed to stay away, she has Ryan.

I do some scenes with Sasha but luckily none with Ashley.

i walk to my room at the set and see Ashley and Ryan talking in the corner of my eye. I stop and watch them.

"these are for you baby" Ryan says as he kisses her.

he hands her flowers and I immediately get that jealous pit in my stomach once again.

Ash spots me and looks over with a face that just went from happy to sad.

My eyes start to water and I run.

i run past everyone and I run outside.

I need to get away.

I stand outside on the side walk taking deep breaths trying not to throw up my own heart.

"Shay?" Ashley calls out. I don't turn around I just let the tears flow out more.

The person that heals my sadness, the person that I love the most, is standing right beside me but yet they don't know it and I don't know if they ever will.

"Shay just please turn around... Look at me" she says as I turn around and she...


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

Shay's POV:

Ashley starts to come closer to me staring at me studying my face, I see her eyes go down to my lips and then up to my eyes again.

She wipes the tears away and she grabs my face leaning in slowly.

She gently puts her lips onto mine and I immediately kiss back.

After about a minute we both let go and she grabs my hand pulling me back inside.

We go into the dressing room where no one is around to talk.

"Shay... I remember" Ashley says holding my hand.

"I was just too afraid to admit everything and to admit that... I am in love with you" she says.

I smash my lips onto hers and I push her against the wall biting her lip making her moan.

"I am In love with you too.." I whisper to her gently pressing our foreheads together.

"Shannon Ashley Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend?" She asks as I nod but then stop quickly.

"what about Ryan?" I ask.

"don't worry about him" she says as she pulls me closer to her giving me another quick peck "because I love you" she tells me as she gives me one more peck.

"Ashley, Shay you're on in ten!" We hear someone yell as we look at each other and smile.

this smile hasn't been right in a long time and I think it finally is...

**A/N: sorry this is so short, I'll be making more longer chapters! :)**


End file.
